Gifts (Origins)
Gifts can be sold to merchants or given to certain companions to influence their approval ratings. The party members appreciate their gifts, more or less, depending on each gift's value and their personal motivations. There is a limited number of gifts in the game. Additionally, if the same gift is given to a character more than once, the approval rating you get from them might be considerably less than the first time, possibly nothing after more than a few times. =Specific Gifts= Gifts for Alistair Alistair has a preference for strange rune-stones and figural studies of arcane creatures. *'Small Carved Statuette': A small carving of a robed woman. **Found in the Chantry at Lothering, in a locked chest. **Approval: +10 Gifts for Dog *'Found Cake': A slightly soggy cake. **Found by Dog after asking him to search in Ferelden. **Approval: Unknown Gifts for Leliana Leliana has a preference for holy symbols of Andraste. *'Andraste's Grace': A small white wildflower, commonly known as Andraste's Grace. **Found in the Elven Ruins while on the quest to help the Dalish elves. **Also found in Redcliffe near the windmill **Approval: +17 *'Bronze Symbol of Andraste': A small bronze plate with the symbol of a flame stamped into it. **Found in the Chantry at Lothering in a chest on the left side of the location. **Approval: +10 *'Steel Symbol of Andraste': This holy symbol is crafted from polished steel and has a severe look to it. **Found in Denerim marketplace in a chest in Brother Genitivi's home. **Approval: +9 Gifts for Morrigan Morrigan has a preference for gifts of jewelry. *'Black Grimoire': A black leather-bound book with a tree on the cover. **Found in the Circle's Tower. **Approval: +9-13 **Notes: Grants the quest for Flemeth's Grimoire when visiting the camp next. Approval level can vary depending on chosen dialogue options. *'Flemeth's Grimoire': An old, but lovingly cared for book, bound in leather of questionable origins. The pages smell of herbs and wood smoke. Intricate stitching on the cover marks out a leafless tree, strangely ominous in its stark appearance. **Found in the possession of Flemeth. At this time, the only known way to recover it is by killing Flemeth. **Approval: +13 *'Golden Mirror': A mirror of polished glass in a gold frame. Golden deer and sparrows frolic together in a charming scene on the back of the mirror. **Bought from a vendor in Orzammar. **Approval: Unknown Gifts for Zevran *'Dalish Gloves': These gloves are made of supple leather and lined with soft rabbit fur. ** Location: A chest in West Brecilian Forest. **Approval: +6 =Non-specific gifts= These gifts give diminishing returns when given to the same person repeatedly. +5 on first giving, down to +1. Many of these can be purchased from merchants. Alcohol *'Ale': A mug of watered-down ale. *'Golden Scythe 4:90 Black': This battlefield spirit maintains a chill even in direct sunlight, which it appears to absorb. Optimal serving is by the drop. Contact with exposed flesh is discouraged but likely inevitable. *'Wine': A flask of red wine. Jewelry *'Golden Rope Necklace': This unique necklace is made of delicate gold strands twisted together in a thick rope. **Found in the Lothering tavern, Dane's Refuge, at the merchant Barlin. **Notable Approval: +8 to Morrigan *'Shiny Gold Ring': A simple gold band, polished to a mirror-like shine. *'Silver Bracelet': A heavy silver bracelet inscribed with Dwarven runes. *'Tribal Necklace': A necklace of sun-bleached teeth and bones. Other *'Beef Bone': A shoulder of beef, with bone attached. *'Tangled Ball of Yarn': A tangled ball of grey-brown woolen yarn. It is still slimy from having been in the mabari's mouth. **Found by Dog after asking him to search in Ferelden. =Notes= The more gifts you give to a party member, the less approval points. Lookup table Likes = ☺, Loves = ♥ Category:Gameplay Category:Items